The Talk
by Prettylittleliarsfan1999
Summary: One morning Ella pays a visit to apartment 3B, where she has a little talk with Ezra and Aria about certain...things.


The Talk

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating What If? and Secrets Tear Us Apart for so long. I've just had no inspiration to continue writing them! I find one-shots such as this much easier. I apologise in advance for any errors as this was written on my iPad!**

Aria woke up to the sunlight streaming through the curtains. She was disorientated for a second, but then remembered where she was. Her boyfriend's apartment. Ezra's strong arms were wrapped securely around her waist and he was still sleeping. She looked at the clock by the bed, which said 11am. She managed to get out of Ezra's hold and straddled him, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. Soon he stirred and kissed her back. "'Morning." He said groggily.

"Good morning to you too." She replied.

"I love waking up to you. Especially like this." He smirked.

He pulled back to him, kissing her lips aggressively. His fingers tangled themselves in her long hair and his other hand ran up and down her back. Aria's tongue massaged his and both of their hands began to wander around the other's body.

"You're so sexy when you take control." He groaned.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him again. The kiss escalated very quickly. About an hour later Aria got out of bed and put on her panties and one of Ezra's shirts. He reluctantly got up too, putting on a pair of boxers and sweatpants.

"Do you want breakfast?" She asked. "I can make pancakes."

"I'll make them this morning, seeing as they're one of the few things I can make without almost burning the place down." He chuckled. She sat on the sofa and put on cartoons while he made them breakfast. Just before it was done they heard a knock on the door. "Who's that?" Ezra wondered. Nevertheless, he walked over to the door and answered it anyway. He was surprised to see who stood in front of him.

"Uh, hi Ella." He greeted.

"Can I come in?" She eyed his bare chest. He stepped back to let her in, then went back to the kitchen so that the pancakes wouldn't get burnt. Aria's head shot up, but she stayed where she was.

"M-Mom, what are you doing here?" She asked nervously.

"When you didn't come home last night Byron called me and I called your friends to see if you were with them. They said you weren't at any of their houses, so I guessed you'd be here."

"I thought I texted dad!" She exclaimed.

"If you did, I didn't get it." Then she remembered. "My battery died just when I was about to text dad!" She looked at her phone, which was charging on the desk. Ella didn't say anything.

"Do you want coffee Ella?" Ezra questioned.

"Yes please." She replied. He brought over the pancakes and coffee and sat down on the sofa next to Aria.

"I'm confused." Aria said. "Why aren't you mad at me? Or yelling at me to get myself home this instant?"

"I told you, I knew you'd be here. You're lucky it's not Byron who came here." "

"He doesn't know I'm here, does he?" She gulped.

"No. I told him you were with me."

"Thank you."

"I don't want to sound rude Ella, but what exactly are you doing here? I get the feeling you didn't just come to see if Aria was here." He stated.

"I'm not. I wanted to talk to the both of you." She replied.

"About what?"

"How long have you two been dating for?" She questioned.

"Nine months." He said quickly and with no hesitance, to which his girlfriend smiled.

Ella looked at the two of them and it was obvious that they'd had sex - probably that morning. Ezra was only wearing sweatpants, clearly hadn't shaved and had sex hair; Aria was only wearing his shirt and not much else. She shuddered, not wanting to think about that. "I know you're having sex." She was quite blunt.

They looked at each other, embarrassed. "I-we-uh..."

"I can tell just from looking at you."

Aria blushed at that. "Mom..." Ezra ran to his wardrobe, grabbed a t-shirt, put it on and came back.

"I'm not stupid. Even if I hadn't come here and seen you like this I would've guessed. And I'm not mad. It's what comes with being in a relationship." She smirked, sensing their embarrassment.

"Ew, mom. Please stop." Aria begged.

"Are you having sex?"

"Yes." He groaned reluctantly. He'd never had a talk like this with any of his previous girlfriends and their moms.

"Do you use condoms?" She asked him directly.

"Yes." He replied grudgingly. He really didn't want to talk about this with his girlfriend's mother.

"Are you on birth control?" Ella questioned her daughter.

"Yes." She blushed.

"Do you take it every day?" She nodded.

"And do you use a condom every time?" Ezra nodded.

"Good. It's nice to see you're being responsible."

"Mom, this is really...awkward." Aria said, hiding her face in her boyfriend's shoulder.

"This is a lot more awkward for me than it is for you. How do you think I feel knowing that my daughter is sleeping with my ex-colleague who is also her old English teacher?" Neither of them answered that question. "Please tell me you weren't stupid enough to sleep together while you were teacher and student?" "

Of course not."

"Thank God." Ella muttered. "An illegal relationship is enough."

An awkward silence fell over the room. "I think I'll go now. Ezra, can I talk to you for a second?" He nodded and they headed towards the door. He closed it so that they could talk without Aria hearing them.

"Do you love my daughter?" She questioned.

"Yes, of course I love her." His reply was immediate. "I would do anything for her."

"You're not using her, are you?"

"I'm not using her. What sort of a question is that?" He became frustrated. "Just because I'm older it doesn't mean I'm using her for sex. If I was using her I wouldn't have been willing to wait for seven months before we-"

"Okay." She interrupted, putting her hands up in surrender. "I believe you. Would you ever do anything to hurt Aria?" She asked.

"No. I would never hurt her." He replied.

"Good. You'd better not. Bye Ezra."

"Bye Ella." With that she left.

Six months later, when Aria had found out about Ezra's book and his relationship with Alison, she told her mother everything and cried in her arms. Aria told her he used her and that she made a mistake ever getting involved with him. Ella had been shocked and disgusted. She realised that Ezra's words on that Saturday morning in June had been lies:

"I would never hurt her."

"I'm not using her." He had thought she was asking him about using her for sex, which she was. Even though he wasn't using her for sex, he was using her for something much worse.

Another two weeks later, Ella received a frantic phone call from Spencer saying that Ezra had been shot and Aria was in a bad emotional state. She rushed to Bellevue Hospital Centre in Manhattan - where he was fighting for his life - as quickly as she possibly could and found that Spencer was right. Aria had refused to tell her exactly what led to him being shot, but said that it was to protect her. Ella realised that despite Ezra's many flaws and lies some of what he had said six and a half months before was true:

"I love her." He loved her. He wouldn't have taken a bullet for her if he didn't.

"I would do anything for her." The words repeatedly echoed in Ella's head and she knew that when he said these words he meant it.


End file.
